Best Friend's Wedding
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: [Complete!] Grissom is getting married. And not to Catherine.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Grissom's getting married. And not to Catherine.

A/N: I know Catherine does not have hazel eyes, but whatever. )

Rating: K, CSI-1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The lyrics are taken from the song "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson.

.:Best Friend's Wedding:.

Catherine rolled over to stare at the clock yet again. Two o'clock, and she still wasn't anywhere near sleep. Tomorrow, actually today, Grissom was... Catherine couldn't think about it without wanting to either throw up, cry, or just beat the crap out of something. Or maybe all three, she couldn't decide.

He had come over a few hours ago, at around ten. She guessed her acting skills hadn't been as good as she had hoped. He had asked for the last time if she was really okay with the wedding; if she thought he was making a mistake. She had wanted to yell at him that of course he was. That he was making the worst mistake in the world, marrying the wrong woman. But that would accomplish nothing, and it would make Grissom unhappy. And she wanted him to be happy even if it killed her. So she had gathered up the strength she didn't think she had, looked him in the eye, and told him that he was doing the right thing. He had apparently not seen the pain behind her expression. He had given her a hug, and she recalled the feeling of being in his arms, if only for a few seconds.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

Because for those seconds, everything had seemed perfect. Like it was her that he was marrying the next day. Like it was her that he was going to be promising to love and honor and cherish for the rest of their lives. But then reality had intruded, and Grissom had pulled away and left, unknowlingly leaving a broken-hearted Catherine behind.

And now Catherine lay staring at the clock but not seeing it. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she didn't realize she was crying. He fingers hurt from gripping her pillow so tightly but she couldn't feel it. She was numb. Oblivious to anything but the pain she was causing herself as she thought about Gil.

_Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

The next morning, Catherine woke up, not even knowing that she had ever fallen asleep. She felt more terrible than words could describe, and was sure that she probably looked worse than she felt. A look in the mirror confirmed her thoughts; dark circles around her eyes and blotched cheeks from crying herself to sleep. But Lindsey could not see her like this. She had to be strong for her daughter. So taking a deep breath, Catherine banished all thoughts of anything unpleasant from her mind and slid on the mask she always wore, only taken down when she was alone and the pain had become too much to bear. Catherine stepped into the shower, letting the beat of the water massage her aching muscles. Ten minutes later, she stepped out and dried off. She applied some foundation and concealer, making herself look at least somewhat presentable to go wake up Lindsey. She would do a more detailed job later, but they both needed to get ready for the wedding. Lindsey was going to be the flower girl, and they had to be there early.

"Lindsey, hon, it's time to wake up."

The girls eyelids flutered open, and she stretched.

"Uncle Gil is getting married today." The young girl stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know. And you need to get ready. So you will be the prettiest flower girl ever."

"Mommy." Lindsey giggled.

"Come on, you need to get up."

Lindsey complied, and Catherine went to get ready while her daughter ate breakfast. She emerged twenty minutes later, dressed in the dress she had picked out the day before, hair done, and extra make up applied. She helped Lindsey into her own dress, and they set off for the church. Pulling into the parking space and shutting off the engine, Catherine closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat for a second, preparing for everything she was about to face. Every unreal but at least somewhat possible fantasy about to be destroyed.

__

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Catherine pulled herself together, thinking of her daughter. She opened the door, and they entered the church. Lindsey immediately walked over to her friend who was a bride's maid. Kim? Kate? Catherine couldn't remember her name. Behind the pleasant expression she had pasted on her face, Catherine's thoughts whirled. Gil had been, still was, her best friend. He made her happy and made her feel like she was more than she thought she was. She told him everything. With one exception, of course. But she did not want her thoughts to go down that path again. It was much too painful. So Catherine threw herself into whatever needed to be done, firmly pushing all thoughts of him from her mind. Which was a difficult task, considering that this was his wedding, but Catherine tried her hardest. Luckily he was in a different section, so she didn't have to see him. It would be almost impossible to hide everything from him. From those eyes, and all other senses, trained to pick up every detail, every secret. Of which she had too many to risk him finding out.

__

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
Sewn together, but so broken up inside

So the masquerade continued until it was only fifteen minutes till the wedding. Everyone was there, and Catherine was back with Lindsey,

_'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

Everyone was talking, but she didn't hear a sound.

"Mommy? Mommy, are you okay?"

She snapped out of it.

"Yeah, honey. I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Mommy, do you not want Uncle Gil to get married?"

Catherine's heart skipped a beat. Attempting to put on a reassuring smile, she said,

"Of course I do. Your Uncle Gil loves Linda." She barely choked out the words.

_  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

"Okay." The child bought the answer happily.

It was true. Gil did love Linda. As much as it pained Catherine to admit it. He would never know that she loved him. But every time he mentioned her name; everytime he smiled at her, Catherine would die a little on the inside. And he had no clue what he was doing.

__

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Lindsey was called to take her spot, even thought there were still ten minutes till the ceremony was to begin. Catherine knew she was no longer needed, and she also knew she should probably go talk to Gil. He would be hurt if she didn't. But she couldn't face him. She went to sit down on one of the pews.

__

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

She sat in the pew, waiting for the ceremony to begin. She knew she should go talk to him. Her conscience was killing her, and she was slowly losing the battle. She did not want to hurt or confuse Gil and she had told him last night that he was not making a mistake. If she didn't talk to him now, she would contradict that statement by not talking to him when there was no reason not to.

__

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Catherine rose to go talk to him one last time before every single one of her dreams came true. But with one major glitch that would change them all. The woman in the white dress would not be her. But she pushed those thoughts aside. Squaring her shoulders, Catherine went to talk to her best friend.

TBC...

A/N: What is she going to do? Hehe. Only I know that. smirks You will have to read the next chappie to find out. Which I will not be posting unless I get reviews. So hit the button! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: For all you know, I could be Jerry Bruckheimer pretending to be a poor teenage girl! Too bad I'm not, so therefore, I own nothing. :( Neither do I own "You and Me" by Lifehouse. I know. Sad, isn't it?

.:Best Friend's Wedding:.

Chapter Two

The music started to play, and the people in the wedding sauntered slowly toward their respective places. Gil stood alongside his best man, listening to the first strains of music as the bride's maids slowly made their way down the aisle. But the person occupying his thoughts was not the woman who was to be his wife in a few short minutes. It was a certain strawberry blonde sitting in the back, who happened to be his best friend.

_What day is it_

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

She had not come to talk to him before the wedding, but he figured she had probably just stayed with Lindsey and come out when the wedding was about to start. When he had walked out, she had just stood up, and looked about ready to leave. But as soon as the music started, she sat back down, a look of almost defeat and sadness on her face. But it was gone so fast Gil thought he must have imagined it. She had told him last night that everything was fine. So it was.

Wasn't it?

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked amazing in the dress she wore. But then again, she looked wonderful in anything. Wait a minute. Why was he having these thoughts about Catherine? Okay, he knew why. He had always been attracted to her, but never acted on it. But why was he having these thoughts _now_ ? At the worst time possible. When he was about to marry another woman.

_All of the things that I wanted to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards _

_You got my head is spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Gil was so confused. The sight of the woman in the long white dress stirred feelings of affection and attraction. But the feeling of being absolutely entranced in her beauty; the feeling of being so in love you felt like you were going to explode? It didn't come.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

And he knew it wouldn't. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it registered that he had felt that way before. But not with Linda. He had felt it every day for the last fifteen years. With Catherine. Catherine, his best and most loyal friend. Catherine, with her amazing smile that could make his day no matter what. Catherine, who was so beautiful; the way she knew it and flaunted it was just Catherine, and it made him love her more. His Cateherine. His Catherine, who, no matter what she did, he would always and forever love.

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

Gil barely even noticed that he was repeating the words the preacher was saying. His thoughts were totally and completely occupied, leaving room for nothing else.

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He glanced away from Linda quickly, taking in the expression on Catherine's face in half a second before turning back. She looked...plastic. Like she was not feeling anything. Not happiness, not jealousy, nothing in between. Just nothing. As he felt the ring slide into place, he suddenly realized what he had done. They had already said the vows. But he couldn't do it. He could not marry one woman he only felt a strong affection for. Especially when he loved someone else.

"If anyone has a reason why this marriage should not take place, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Gil opened his mouth to speak the words that would change his life forever.

_What day is it _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive_

"I do."

But the words were not his. The voice was female.

TBC...

If I wasn't the one writing this story, I would so kill me for this cliffhanger! Wait! Don't call the real CSI yet. I was just KIDDING!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

Notes: I am sooo sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't figure out another place to end it.

Dedication: To The Notorious Cat, cause she gave me the Lindsey idea!

.:Best Friend's Wedding:.

Chapter Three

"I do."

Gil's head snapped round towards the blonde flower girl.

"Lindsey?" Catherine and Gil said at the same time.

"You can't marry her, Uncle Gil. You told me that you loved my mommy."

Gil's eyes widened as he remembered the night. He had been putting her to bed, and she had asked him if he loved Catherine. He had thought she was asleep when he answered, since she had not mentioned it since then. But apparently not.

Linda's eyes flew to his, and he held her gaze, as much as he wanted to turn and meet the other set of eyes he felt watching him.

Gil motioned towards the dressing room. Linda followed him, and they entered the room and shut the door, allowing privacy.

"Linda, I..."

"I know."

"You do?" His brow wrinkled in confusion.

"It's obvious. I saw the way you looked at each other from the moment I met you. I kept pushing it out of my mind, hoping it was my imagination. But it wasn't. Today proved that." She took a deep breath. "And I have something to tell you. I...I think I am in love with someone else, too."

Gil felt relieved, yet something bothered him at the same time. Then it hit him that she was probably feeling the exact thing as well. Majorly relieved that they were not getting married, and would not have to break the other's heart, yet sort of betrayed because neither of them had the guts to tell the other.

"Really?"

"Really."

There was awkward silence.

"Well..."

They both spoke at the same time, and shared a nervous laugh.

"Go ahead."

"So, what do we do now?"

"I guess we go announce that there is no wedding, and tell them to help themselves to the refreshments."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sorry this had to happen. I should have told you sooner."

"Well, I should have too, so don't blame yourself. Hey, atleast we didn't get married and then figure out we felt this way."

"I agree. We most definitely need to thank a certain girl for knocking some sense into both of us." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"Thank you, kind sir."

Together, they walked back into the room where it was almost deathly quiet.

Gil did not want to announce it, but this was mostly his fault, so it was his responsibility. He stepped up and had a word to the preacher, then turned to confront the small crowd of relatives and friends.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sorry, but there is not going to be a wedding today. Please help yourselves to the refreshments. Thank you."

Gil stepped down, and scanned the crowd as Linda went off to talk to her family. Catherine was nowhere to be seen. He found Lindsey by the cake table.

"Lindsey?"

She smiled at him.

"So you're not getting married?"

"No. Linda and I are not getting married. Have you seen your mother?"

"Good. Yeah, she left. So were you telling me the truth, Uncle Gil?"

"Yes, Lindsey, I was. That's why I have to go find your mother."

"Okay. Uh oh, Aunt Nancy is waving at me. I am supposed to go home with her. Bye, Uncle Gil."

She skipped off toward Catherine's sister, leaving a confused Gil behind. Why had Catherine left? It was true, most of the people were leaving already, and she had a right to definitely be embarassed after her daughter had declared that he loved her instead of his fiancee. But she had been avoiding him all day. Even before the wedding. He had to find her, but responsibility required him to stay until everyone was gone. Then something caught his eye. It was Linda. She was mouthing "Go." He smiled. They would never be as close as he and Catherine, but they understood each other. Gil nodded and gave her a wave. She returned it, and he spun around to hurry to his car. He had a feeling he knew where Catherine was.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Rating:CSI-1, pg

Notes: Sorry so short. I am actually going to keep going after this  
chapter. Try something different, since I have never continued after  
the "happy ending" scene. Although don't doubt that it will end with  
another one!  
Well, break out the marshmellows 'cause here comes the fluff! ;)

.:Best Friend's Wedding:.  
Chapter Four

Catherine sat at Gil's desk, forehead resting on her hands, having  
given up all pretext of completing the paperwork she had randomly  
grabbed from her office. She had not wanted to stay there, so she  
had come here. Where no one, hopefully, would disturb her. The  
events of the morning running through her head yet again. If she had  
been standing up when Lindsey had said that Gil loved her instead of  
Linda, Catherine woudld have collapsed. She came close to having a  
heart attack, though. She hadn't heard what Lindsey had said to Gil  
after that, but she could imagine. Gil had then led Linda back into  
the dressing room, and Catherine had left. She didn't really know  
why; she had made it that far. Something inside her had just snapped  
and she had had to leave. She was sure that Gil had probably  
explained everything to Linda, and they were both happily married  
right now. The thought made her want to cry, but no tears came.  
Head still buried in her hands, she missed the quiet click as the  
door shut. The hand on her shoulder startled her, and she jerked  
upright. Somehow, though, she knew who it was without even turning  
around.

"Gil?" She asked, turning so she could see him.

His gaze was serious.

"Catherine, why are you here?"

She knew what he meant, but chose to ignore it.

"I had some paperwork I had to catch up on..."

"Cath..." He interrupted her.

"Alright. I was embarassed because of the scene with Lindsey, okay?"

He looked almost disappointed.

"You would miss your best friend's wedding because you were  
embarrassed? Catherine, I know you better than that. What's wrong?  
And don't tell me nothing because I won't believe you."

"Speaking of your wedding, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the  
church with Linda, feeding each other cake or something?" The  
bitterness unintentionally slipped into her tone.

"Catherine...We're not getting married."

"What!"

"You heard me. We called the wedding off. Your daughter is one smart  
girl."

"What?"

Gil smiled something that could only be described as a cross between  
a grin and a smirk.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Oh! Umm, no. I was just...surprised. You two seemed to l-like  
eachother alot." She hoped he would miss her slip. She couldn't  
bring herself to say the word. And it truly hadn't seemed like they  
were as in love as they could be, although that could have been her  
extreme jealousy kicking in.

Unfortunately for Catherine, he did notice.

"We did. We liked eachother alot. But neither of us loved each  
other. You see, Cath," He moved closer to her. "I didn't look at her  
like this..." His beautiful crulean eyes bored into hers, emotions  
so raw and intense that her knees turned to jelly and butterflies  
came to life in her stomach.

"I didn't touch her like this."

He took her hands and guided her to a standing position, inches from  
him. His fingers slid ever so softly over her cheeks, causing the  
lids that been wide open from shock to slowly slide shut, covering  
the deep blue orbs.

Gil's voice got so soft she could barely hear it.

"I didn't love her like this."

And leaned over to brush her lips with his, gentle as the touch of a  
butterfly. He drew back, his eyes questioning hers.

"Oh, Gil."

Tears filled her eyes.

"I love you too. So much. Do you have any idea what I went through?  
The nights I spent -"

Her words were cut off by a kiss that was more demanding and  
passionate than the last. They broke off, and Catherine smiled.

"Impatient much?"

"You have no idea."

"Oh, I beg to differ..."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I own nothing, so please don't sue.

Notes: Here it is! The end! Sorry it took so long! I had alot of fun writing this fic. There really is such thing as a junior bride's maid. I was one in my cousin's wedding. And I just had to stick the George Strait song in here. It is like the best love song ever! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!

gcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgc

Best Friend's Wedding

Final Chapter

gcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgc

Catherine stared back at her reflection in the dressing room mirror. She was getting married today. To Gil. And it wasn't a dream, it was very much reality. Catherine couldn't help but think of the last woman who had stood in this position. Linda was, as of a month ago, married and living in California. She and Gil had gotten an invitation to the wedding, but had turned it down. They knew that it was simmply a formality, anyway. The past was past.

"You look beautiful, Mommy." Lindsey said, standing beside her mother in the otherwise empty dressing room.

Catherine looked down at her daughter, who had been promoted from flower girl to junior bride's maid.

"Thanks, Linds. You look beautiful too."

"Come on, you two. Time to get in your places."

Catherine's heart skipped a beat as the reality set in. In less than ten minutes, she was going to be Mrs. Catherine Grissom. She couldn't help the gigantic smile that brightened her face. Her queue music started to play, and she began the short, yet so long journey down the aisle. Her legs felt about like spaghetti, and her stomach was in knots. But she was so happy, she could hardly bear it. Blue eyes connected with blue, and stayed locked until she reached his side. Together, they joined hands and turned toward the preacher. The words were listened to, and vows repeated. But later, the only thing Catherine would remember was the fact she was scared to death, but so in love at the same time. And the feeling that went beyond ecstacy she felt, and the look in Gil's eyes when she heard the words

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They did, a kiss that was short and sweet, for the benefit of their audience. The wedding reception went as receptions usually do. They drank the champagne, and fed each other cake, and threw the boquet. Which Sara caught. And if the look in Sara's eyes when she caught it, and in Nick's when he watched her was any indication, the boquet wasn't lying. Those two looked like they were finally ready to admit that they were in love. But Catherine did not want to think about that today. Today was her and Gil's day. She wanted to savor every moment.

Finally, it was time for them to dance.

Gil took her hand, and they stared deep into the other's eyes as the music started to play.

_Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.  
I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.  
From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow. I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give _

_To make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world _

_You'll never find a love as true as mine._

You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be.

I cross my heart and promise to   
Give all I've got to give 

_To make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world _

_You'll never find a love as true as mine._

And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,  
You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,  
A love as true as mine.

_I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give _

_To make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world _

_You'll never find a love as true as mine. _

"I love you, Mr. Grissom."

"And I love you, Mrs. Grissom."

Just as their mouths were about to touch, someone bumped into them.

"Sorry."

Turning, Catherine found Greg dancing with Lindsey. She smiled to herself as she watched. Lindsey had the biggest crush on Greg, and she was thankful he was playing along. And he seemed to be having fun with it. Off to her right, Sara was dancing with Nick, her crush only slightly less obvious than Lindsey's. Catherine turned her eyes back to Gil's, and knew that every word in the song they were dancing to was true.

"Would you like to try that again?"

"But of course." She grinned, "Maybe we will actually succeed this time. They say practice makes perfect."

"Indeed they do."

He smiled back at her, and their lips moved slowly towards each other, the kiss surprisingly gentle. The passion could wait for the honeymoon. Right now the only thing conveyed was an infinite amount of love that would last a million lifetimes.

_A love as true as mine_

gcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgc

The End!

gcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgc


End file.
